When Blocks Collide
by YourTrueWhovian
Summary: What would happen if Sora,Donald and Goofy crashed into Minecraft? Then threatened by Team Crafted? and the whole worlds contamnated with Heartless? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts and Minecraft Crossover

When Blocks Collide

By Robert McCaffrey

**Hey all Calvin here with my very first Fanfiction. Seeing as this is my very first one I would appreciate no flames! Helpful criticism is welcome though. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts or Minecraft. If I did then Kingdom Hearts 3 would be out by now. **

**And now….Allonsy!**

It was just after Sora, Donald and Goofy had finished helping out Halloween Town for the second time. "It was good to see Jack and Sally again.**" **Said Sora, as he reclined in the chair. "Gawrsh I hope Jack doesn't try to take over Christmas again." "Nah he learned his lesson. Besides now he's got Sally to help him." Sora said as his thoughts drifted to Kairi. "Awww I bet I know who Sora's thinking about" said Donald smirking. "What are you talking about?" he said growing redder. "You know who I'm talking about." He said, noticing Sora blush even harder. "Why you little-" he said as he lunged at Donald. Quacking in surprise he tried to dodge. But he was flying the Kingdom model gummi ship. This meant that when Donald jerked to the left, the gummi ship did to. As Sora wrestled Donald the ship went into a steep decline, hurtling towards the cube planet below. As Goofy tries to separate them he yelped in surprise. "Look out!" He said. Too late Donald and Sora realized their mistake and tried to pull up. But then, Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys second chapter is up! Leave a like and subscribe! Geronimo!

Soras POV:

I woke up and heard a low groan. Realizing it was me I got up and looked around.

I had landed in the clearing of a forest. I blinked a couple times to make sure I was seeing everything okay. All the trees around me were square. Even the leaves were. I heard a moo behind me and when I looked I saw a cow, made entirely out of squares look at me.

As I went to see if I had any bumps on my head I brought my hand up and gasped. I had no hand! Just a square blocky arm with nothing attached. My whole body was blocky. As I started freaking out I though a minute and realized this must be what the people here looked like.

Right before I was about to summon my keyblade with the Decisive Pumpkin keychain attached, something leaped at me, and all I saw was a glint of gold before I passed out.

Donald's POV:

Why does Sora always have to crash the gummi ship? Donald got up grumbling and quacking. When he went to pick up his staff though, he quacked and ran all over the place. When he finally calmed down he began to think rationally. This must be what this worlds people look like he thought.

After looking and going through the same process as Sora and realizing the whole world was cubed, did what every angry duck did. He punched a tree. In doing so the tree shrunk to a smaller floating version of itself. Donald didn't realize this though because he thought the whole tree was going to fall on him and ran. When he looked back though, it was still standing.

Confused he went and punched the block above him, and that shrunk too. Mystified he tried it with the ground and the same thing happened. He sat down for a minute and started to think, when all of a sudden a rush of blue and orange smacked him and everything went dark.

Goofy's POV:

"Gwarsh that hurt!" Goofy said sitting up. He sat there rubbing his head and looked around.

Night had fallen and everything looked eerie cubed and dark. He began to wander the world, not realizing he was being followed.

As he walked he saw more and more of this strange cubed planet. Unlike the other two though, he hadn't freaked out upon seeing his cubed form. As he walked out of the forest he heard a TWANG As an arrow landed right in front of him.

Putting his shield up, he ran back into the forest as more arrows rained down on him. Seeing no more arrows he stopped to catch his breath. Who was that? Why were they shooting at me? Then the realization came upon him. Heartless! That was his last thought as he was knocked unconscious and dragged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guy's chapter 3 is now up! This chapter is gonna be real awesome! The whole story from this point on will be everyone's POV. Follow and review or expect an angry creeper in the mail. XD**

**So without further ado, Allonsy!**

Sora woke up groggily trying to remember what had happened. As he looked around he saw he was in a huge stone castle with gold lining everything. There were purple banners hanging up throughout what looked like, the throne room. Looking at the fireplace, he saw a merrily crackling fire. It looked like the fuel was some kind of red and pink stuff? He looked up and gasped.

Sitting in the only gold throne was a blocky man wearing sunglasses. He wore a purple amulet along with what looked like a black and white combat suit. He was hunched over, two hands on the golden sword in front of him. Sora realized that must have been the golden glint he saw.

As Donald awoke he looked at his surroundings filled with curiosity. He saw the golden castle walls and the man in the throne, but what he also saw ignited his temper.

There standing was the orange and blue blur that had knocked him unconscious. He was wearing what looked like a blue astronaut suit. He even had a blue helmet with an orange visor to match along with his blue jetpack. What was the weirdest of all was the pig standing next to him, with the name "Geoffrey" Floating above him.

Donald, having enough of waiting, tried to leap up and launch himself at the astronaut, but found himself unable to move. He Sora and Goofy had been tied together. He struggled but to no avail. He did however manage to wake Goofy.

As Goofy tried to shake his head and clear his mind from the fog, he looked at his surroundings. He saw the two men up at the throne but saw two things the others hadn't. In the corner, stood a blocky man with a white T-shirt with purple at the ends. He had hazel hair and eyes with a green headset perched on his head.

Looking to the left he saw a glass tank with what looked like a blocky squid inside. Looking closer he saw that there was also some kind of purple/black blocks n the top and at the bottom. His attention however was brought back to the two men up front when he heard a loud "Ahem"

**A/N Cliffhanger! Sorta. Anyway like and review! Hopefully ill have another chapter up this week! So until then, Geronimo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 3 follows! Woo Hoo! Keep them coming! Meanwhile here's chapter 4! Geronimo!**

"Ahem" All 3 of the friends looked up startled. "My name is Sky. The one next to me is MU and the one in the corner is Deadlox." "We saw your ship come down and went to investigate." "So the question is," He got up and walked forward. "Are you with them?" He said menacingly placing the tip of his sword at Sora's throat.

"With who?" Sora asked in confusion. "The black….things that have been attacking everywhere!" "Those things have been spreading! Teaming with the mobs!" "You don't even know how many friends we've lost!" "So the Heartless have spread here too." Said Sora quietly. "More proof you're working with them!" Sky said pushing the sword a bit deeper.

Sora sighed exasperatedly. "Look if we were working with them, I would have broken these bonds already and all of you would be dead." "Oh really?" Sky said with a smirk. "Yup" Sora shot back "let's see it." Said Deadlox from his corner. Sora sighed again. There was a white flash , a snap and the next thing Sky knew he was flat on his back with a giant…candy cane….thing….with a mouth. And teeth. Anyway it was pointed at his face.

Sora reached a hand out. Sky grabbed his hand and allowed Sora to pull him up. "So if you're not with them then who are you? Why are you here?" Sora looked at Donald for permission. Donald gave a curt nod. "I and my friends, Donald and Goofy are on a journey across the galaxy." "Those black things? Those are called the Heartless. They attack beings with hearts and consume the hearts." "When the heart is consumed, two beings are born." "First are the heartless. The stronger the heart the stronger the heartless. Then there's the other being. The Nobodies. They don't have a heart or even technically exist. They attack only because they have no heart to help them decide what's right or wrong.

"We've only seen the heartless." Sky started shaking and sank to his knees. "We've lost so many. First Mudkipz, then Jerome, and now Bajan," Sky started trembling harder. MU came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sky. You've got to be strong. For the rest of us." Sky let out a shaky sigh and got up again.

"No matter what we do we can't seem to kill them" "they just keep coming back along with the others." "We already had the mobs to deal with- "what are mobs?" Sora asked questionably. "They're the regular enemies of Minecraftia. First are the zombies. I'm guessing you at least know what those are?" "Well yea." "Good. Then we have the skeletons. They're equipped with a bow and shoot arrows." "Gwarsh I remember being shot at with arrows. Lots of them." Sky nodded at him. "Then there's the most feared mob in all of Minecraftia. " "The Creeper." "They're completely silent until they walk up to you and start hissing. When the hiss starts that means they're going to explode." "But lately they've been showing an increased number of forces." "Do you know who controls the mobs?" Sora asked politely. "Yeah the Lord of the Nether. Herobrine" Sky didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Who?" Sora asked. "He's a God with the powers to control all the mobs." MU explained. "Ohhh" "wait a minute I bet Pete's working with Herobrine!" Donald Exclaimed. "Who's Pete?" asked Deadlox "He tries to turn all the inhabitants of worlds into heartless." That's when the pounding on the door started.

**A/N So what did you think? Fav and review! Or receive a charged creeper in the mail!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! What up? Here comes Chapter 5! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I crank these things out! Besides if I don't get reviews I can't be held accountable if Deadlox gets pissed. XD Anyway I'll try to keep him on a leash if you guys can leave some reviews. That's enough of my rambling. Geronimo!**

As the door started banging Sora called his keyblade in a flash of light. Goofy and Donald got out their respective staff and shield. Meanwhile Sky got out his "Budder" sword while Deadlox and MU pulled out diamond swords.

Finally the door swung open. As a huge wave of heartless poured in the team leapt into action. Sora literally jumped in the middle, slicing and slashing everything in sight, spinning gracefully while occasionally firing off a Firagun or a Blizzagun.

Donald stood off out of the way letting off tons of lighting and fireballs. As he did this he was also keeping an eye on his teammates and Sky with his friends, casting Curagun without them realizing. He smiled to himself and continued his magic onslaught.

Goofy gave a….war cry? And ran into the fray bracing his shield in front of him and ramming the Heartless. As he came into a clear spot he yelled for Sora so they could do their Knock smash combo. As they both threw their respective weapons into the cloud of heartless they built up their magic until Sora perched Goofy on his shoulder, and falling back as he took to the air, shooting smoke from his feet and instantly killing the Heartless he rammed.

Sky and friends however, were having much less luck. They were tiring and were just about to be overrun by the last of the Heartless when Sora jumped in front of them, letting of a giant Thundergun, frying all of them in their tracks.

As Sky and Sora's gangs sat down they heard footsteps running towards them and got ready to fight. Sky let a sigh of relief come up. "Captain, Antvenom, and Tobuscus!" "Where were you guys?" Asked Deadlox angrily. "The cloud of black things you just faced? We got ambushed when half of them split and ran to your castle." Captainsparkelz answered. "Wait did you just say half_!?_" Asked MU "Yeah. But we lost Seto." said Tobuscus quietly. The room got sober. Sky yelled, turned around and punched the wall so hard, it instantly turned into cobblestone. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!? EVERY DAY WE LOSE MORE AND MORE PEPOLE!"

Antvenom walked over and put a hand on Sky's shoulder. And then the one thing that Team Crafted never thought would happen, came to be. Sky broke down and started sobbing.

**A/N Yeah I know you all hate me for killing Seto. But he'll be back. Maybe. Unlikely. Ok yeah he's gone. But his Heartless and Nobody aren't! Leave a review! Or Deadlox might pay you a visit. X3 Well Allonsy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am soooooo sorry for the long update. It's been hell here in Lakewood. So I won't keep ya waiting. Allonsy!**

While everyone was downstairs cleaning, Sky had gone upstairs in his room to calm down. After cleanup was over Sora went upstairs to check up on him to make sure he was okay when he heard someone singing a beautiful song. His voice intoxicated Sora leading him to the source. Surprisingly it led him right to his original destination.

**First I opened my eyes**

**Then I felt such a strange breeze**

**I had traveled to a world made of blocks**

**Totally unbeknownst to me**

**There were animals all across the land**

**Villagers working hard hand in hand**

**There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea**

**Even trees as far as the eye could see**

**How'd this happen?**

**Why am I here?**

**What's my purpose in this place?**

**Who's that coming?**

**What am I hearing?**

**As the night approaches, I should go and hide**

**There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might**

**Endermen and Zombies, creepers who go hide**

**Either live or die, it's up for me to decide**

Sora slumped against the door deep in thought. He had never thought about Sky's time here. He had been brought here more naturally of course but as soon as he stepped foot here he had it worse than them. At least they had people there waiting for them. Who had kept them safe. He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sky" he whispered.

**I'm sorry it's so short. But I wanted to get something up for you guys. Leave a review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Woo! All right let's begin! *TARDIS materializes* uhhhhh. Enjoy….. I gotta go.**

Sora got up and as quietly as he could, snuck back downstairs. Tobuscus looked at Sora. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah why wouldn't it be?" "Your eyes are all red…" He wiped his eyes and smiled weakly. "Yeah everything's fine. So where do Donald Goofy and I sleep?" Tobuscus didn't look like he believed Sora but he let it drop.

"You guys will be in the guest rooms" Said MU. He led them upstairs. The three rooms were all right next to each other. "It doesn't matter who gets which room. If you take a shower tonight there are pajamas in the wardrobes. Leave your clothes by your bed and they'll be fresh and clean by tomorrow" Sora nodded at Donald and Goofy before he went into his room. He looked around and was amazed. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with a purple and gold comforter with matching pillows and sheets. The room itself had purple walls with gold trim that faded to blue.

He found the bathroom and saw a standard shower. 50 minutes later he stepped out and walked to the wardrobe. "Is everything gold and purple here?" He grumbled before pulling on the Purple pants with gold cuffs and matching shirt. As he fell asleep he began to think of his time here and how everyone was so beaten down. "Tomorrow I help to fix things" Then the room faded to black.

**What do ya think? I won't know unless you review…. Hint Hint….**


	8. Authors note

**Hey all. Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever and a half but I'm working on a new couple stories as well as the one going now. So if you can have a bit of patience the new ones will be up soon. ^-^ the ones I'm working on are going to be….interesting. One of them will be a slenderman story that will be gory, messed up on a number of levels and kinda…yeah. Not for the faint of heart. I'm working on some smut too. If you have any requests for that pm me. And if you don't know what smut is your too young to read it. So that's what's going on. I'm sorry for the wait on updating but…lots, and lots, and lots of drama. SO without further ado, this is YourTrueWhovian signing off**


End file.
